mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 4, Episode 4
The fourth episode of the fourth series was first broadcast on the 1 February 2007. Guests Rounds Headliners *'R.I.P.S.' – Reid In Prisons Scandal **'EB:' Reid Impersonates Pope Successfully **'FB:' Reid Imagining Prescott's Sex **'EB: '''Reid Imagines Prison Shower* **'FB: Reid's Impressive Purple Scrotum* **'HD: '''Reid, I'm Pissing Sand!* **'RH: 'Reid Itches Penis Superbly* **'GY: Right Idiot, Plonker, Shagger (Left to right) **'HD: '''Reid Invites Painful Shagging* **'AP:' Reid Interrupts Prescott's Sleep **'FB: Reid Is Preaching Sodomy* **'FB: '''Reid Is Paedophile Santa * **'HD: 'Reid Is Pathetic Shambles* **'EB: 'Reprimand Idiot Person Speaking* **'AP: 'Reid In Pig Shit* **'EB: 'Reid In- ''suddenly blurts ''Prison Shock* **'AP: Reid Invents Prison Statistics **'FB: '''Reid Into Prison Sex* **'EB: Reid In Paedophile Shock* **'GY: '''Reid Is Pissing Sideways* **'FB: 'Reid Ipswich Prostitute Slayer* **'RH: 'Reid Is Prescott's Soulmate* : indicates the use of a large word with an incorrect initial. :Asterisks indicates that the suggestions are for Too Hot For TV only. Between The Lines Hugh Dennis tells us what (Frankie Boyle) is really saying in his . *'FB: 'My fellow Americans *'HD: '(snores and wakes up) *'FB: 'Many people are surprised that I have committed another 20,000 troops in Iraq *'HD: 'I was surprised: I was only trying to order my Tesco shopping online *'FB: 'I admit there are similarities between Iraq and Vietnam *'HD: 'I think they both have a border with Switzerland *'FB: 'Some say that the Iraq war in unwinnable, but not my closest advisors *'HD: 'Chuck Norris, Vin Diesel, and the animals of Farthing Wood *'FB: 'People said that our soldiers would be coming back in bodybags, but that hasn't happened *'HD: 'Some of them have come back in shoeboxes *'FB: 'Thanks to me, the war on terror will be won *'HD: 'By al-Qaeda *'FB: 'Soon the world be a much safer place *'HD: 'I'm retiring in 18 months *'FB: 'I remain firmly opposed to abortion *'HD: 'Even though I'm a great advert for it Super Casino: Make-a-Joke Roulette If This Is the Answer, What Is the Question? ;Social Affairs *'Answer: 265 Million *'Question:' How much will be invested in developing the site of Britain's first super casino? *'GY: '''Is it: how much will the London Olympics cost each of us *'AP: 'How many viewing figures would Top Gear have got if it had been Jeremy Clarkson who had apparently been involved in the serious crash? *'HD: 'How many ways could a dyslexic spell onomatopoeia? *'FB: 'What is the current chart position of Peter Andre's ''Drum and Bass Christmas? *'RH: '''How many times as a kid did I say "''Birds Eye potato waffles, they're waffly versatile?" *'FB: '''Sylvester Stallone's final movie will be called Rocky what? *'GY: 'According to the Daily Mail, how many Polish people are living in Hammersmith? *'FB: 'How much money would the BBC have to pay Tom Cruise if I make the joke I'd like to make about him and John Travolta? Scenes We'd Like To See ;Topics *What a TV chef would never say *Bad things to say at the opening of the new Wembley stadium ;Note *Ed Byrne failed several times to put his suggestion foward on the topic of what a TV chef would never say. He jokingly and rhetorically asked the audience if he was invisible in his jacket and later ran off with the mic, when he positioned the mic back in its right place he said "''Its not gonna be worth it now is it?" and walked back to his position. External links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Series 4 episodes